


Covet

by Epher



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ancient Setting, Consensual Sex, M/M, Omegaverse, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epher/pseuds/Epher
Summary: Saeran knew that alphas were territorial over their omegas in heat. He knew alphas got aggressive when other people went near their omega in heat. He knew that, regardless of someone's gender or type, approaching a claimed omega in heat was a direct challenge to their mate. He knew these things, and yet, Saeran couldn't find it in himself to take it seriously.Especially when the alpha in question was his twin brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in ancient Mesopotamia. Think around the biblical time period of Abraham. I'm not a scholar on ancient culture, so there's probably a lot of historically inaccurate things here. Basically, they're nomadic and live in big tents in the desert.

Saeran knew that alphas were territorial over their omegas in heat. He knew alphas got aggressive when other people went near their omega in heat. He knew that, regardless of someone's gender or type, approaching a claimed omega in heat was a direct challenge to their mate. He knew these things, and yet, Saeran couldn't find it in himself to take it seriously.

Especially when the alpha in question was his twin brother.

Yoosung had been in heat for about a week now, and Saeyoung had barely left the tent that they had put up just for the occasion. Only once had Saeran seen inside, and it was when Saeyoung stepped out to use the restroom, leaving the curtain open for just long enough to give Saeran a glimpse of the blankets and pillows that filled the inside. Yoosung was nowhere to be seen, but Saeran guessed he was nesting within the cushions.

Saeyoung had never been aggressive with Saeran, at most giving him a small growl when they collided paths, only to apologize immediately afterward. Saeran wasn't exactly a threat, being a neutral beta with no instinctual response to an omega's heat. Not that he didn't find the situation arousing... the savory scent of sex would do that to anyone, he reasoned. Not to mention the sound of Yoosung's moans, screams and whines that peppered the air. No, even a beta like Saeran had reason to want the omega.

It wasn't completely unheard of, for tribe members to share a mate. Betas were a special case, anyway. Saeran probably would never find an alpha to take care of him since he wasn't an omega, and taking an omega mate would be a disaster if he didn't still live under his brother's tent for protection. 

Of course, he could always take one of the omegas living with them as a mate, since they all seemed interested in him. Saeyoung was a benevolent alpha and took in the homeless not as slaves but as members of the tribe, but their status was still much lower than Saeyoung, Saeran (as Saeyoung's brother) and Yoosung (as Saeyoung's mate). Mating with Saeran would give any omega a solid and respected place within the tribe.

But Saeran didn't really like any of those omegas. If he were to choose a mate among the members of the tribe, he would choose the tall, brown-haired beta named Vanderwood simply because of her down-to-Earth personality. However, Vanderwood didn't have the same endearing appeal of Saeyoung's mate.

In fact, Yoosung's charm was probably the main reason why so few people harassed Saeyoung about taking a male mate. Every now and then when they encountered other people at markets, they'd get an alpha male advising Saeyoung to find a female omega to mate with, or an alpha female staring wistfully at Yoosung as though wondering why he chose such an undesirable match. After a few witty comments from Saeyoung about being wooed by Yoosung's charisma, though, the merchant would nod understandably and move on.

Even though Saeran and Saeyoung had never talked about the subject, the possibility of Saeran making a move on Yoosung was a valid one. Hence, he found himself sitting among the cattle and goats as the sun set, watching the heat tent from his vantage point. He knew it would be hours before Saeyoung left the tent to take a break from caring for Yoosung while the omega slept, so he settled down against a cow and closed his eyes to wait.

* * *

It was around midnight when Saeyoung slipped out of the tent. Saeran woke from his dozing as he smelled his brother, and he watched as Saeyoung entered the main tent a ways away. Once he felt that the area was clear, he darted between the cattle and raced to the heat tent with a wave of gratitude for the soft sand silencing his steps and his lack of the strong pheromones carried by omegas and alphas. Being a beta had advantages.

Said pheromones assaulted his nose as soon as he entered the tent. He wouldn't have minded the overwhelming scent of omega if he didn't also have to smell his brother as well. Since beggars couldn't be choosers, he shoved those thoughts aside and removed his shoes before stepping on the soft silk blankets. The waste almost made him cringe; silk was unbelievably expensive, and here it was being covered in sweat and slick... of course, it could be cleaned, but it would probably never be free from the smell of omega heat.

Moonlight filtered through the goat hair curtain making up the tent, and the silk shone as Yoosung shifted in his sleep underneath piles of blankets and pillows. The soft sigh that reached Saeran's ears made him shiver, and anticipation rushed between his legs. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself. Yoosung could very likely reject him, and he would have no choice but to leave unsatisfied. Getting excited too early would only make things worse.

Saeran took a tentative step forward, then another, until he thought he was close to the nesting omega. Lowering to his knees, he slipped his hands between the silk and felt around until they met hot skin. Another soft sigh, then a quiet moan sounded from Yoosung as he woke up, undoubtedly about to start searching for his alpha. Saeran lifted the silk blankets just enough to slip between them, immediately warmed from the heat radiating from the omega.

"Saeyoung?" Yoosung asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Shhh..." Saeran reached out and ran his hand down Yoosung's hot, smooth side, all the way down to squeeze his thigh.

Yoosung leaned forward and took a deep breath from his nose, his body stiffening under Saeran's hand. Saeran stayed completely still, knowing that his lack of alpha pheromones was revealing him. 

Finally, Yoosung relaxed, and a shaky sigh left his lips. "Oh..."

Well, Yoosung wasn't reacting negatively. Saeran rubbed his hand over the omega's thigh hesitantly, ready to retreat if his presence were unwanted.

Yoosung spoke, his voice very quiet. "Where's Saeyoung?"

"Taking a break," Saeran whispered. He moved his hand further back towards Yoosung's rear, then stopped, lightening his touch as if asking if it were okay.

Yoosung took a shaky breath, and when he spoke next, his voice was low and carried a sensual undertone. "Okay."

Saeran closed the distance between their bodies, letting go of Yoosung's thigh to instead cup his face and kiss him. He kept his movements gentle as he rolled over on top of the omega, even though Saeyoung was rough and assertive while Yoosung was in heat. He wasn't trying to replace the alpha in any sense.

Yoosung spread his legs wide and wrapped his arms around Saeran's lower back as he rolled his hips against the beta's. The smell of sex hit Saeran hard as Yoosung opened his legs, and a soft moan escaped him. He moved down to lick and suck at Yoosung's neck, trying not to grimace as he tasted his brother's scent.

Yoosung let out a frustrated grunt and bucked his hips, then whined pathetically. 

Saeran chuckled, wanting to comment on omegas' impatience but knowing better than that. He didn't want to end this too quickly, though he knew that Saeyoung could come back at any moment. After taking a few seconds to make his decision, he scooted back and let his mouth trail down Yoosung's chest and stomach. He slowed once his lips met coarse hair, but his teasing was cut short as Yoosung's hands gripped his head and yanked him down between his legs.

The taste was tart and unfamiliar, but Saeran didn't dislike it. He stuck out his tongue and slowly drew it upwards, noting the surprising amount of wetness. Yoosung's hips shifted and the hands in his hair tightened for a second before loosening again.

Saeran decided to explore a little, despite the omega's impatience. He ran his tongue around the edge of Yoosung's labia where the hair ended and the silky velvet began, then he pressed the tip of his tongue against the inner labia and flicked up and down, feeling the folds move under him. Then he moved to Yoosung's clitoris, which was growing hard and stiff under his mouth. He kissed it and nuzzled his lips against it, appreciating the moan that he got in response.

After he was satisfied with playing around, Saeran got serious. He started lapping in a slow, steady rhythm. Three draws up, a pause, a kiss to the clit, three light draws down, a pause, then repeat. After a few times, he brought his finger to the lower part of Yoosung's labia, tickling and teasing. Yoosung spread his legs as far apart as he could and he grunted. Saeran chuckled, and Yoosung sucked in a breath. "Please," he whispered.

Saeran hummed with delight. "Please what?" He asked, and the vibration from his lips made Yoosung moan.

"Put your fingers in," Yoosung breathed, arching his back.

Saeran could tell he was frustrated. He danced around the opening of Yoosung's vagina with his finger.

"Saeran," Yoosung whined, then his voice took a threatening undertone. "If you don't..."

Saeran chuckled. He knew that orgasms tended to be stronger with the more teasing involved, but there were repercussions for going overboard, especially with an omega in heat. He pressed the finger inside and moved it in a circular motion before rubbing against the g-spot. He continued with his mouth, licking upwards slowly and pausing to suck on the hard pearl towards the top before going back down and repeating it.

After a few moments, Yoosung's thighs started to shake, and his hands pressed down on Saeran's head. "Oh," he whined, "Oh, I'm!" He gasped, and Saeran sucked harder on his clit, earning a beautiful moan from the other. "I'm gonna -- OH!" Yoosung sat up slightly as Saeran felt the first wave of Yoosung's orgasm, then he fell back against the bed with a soft moan. Saeran lapped and pushed his tongue up and down Yoosung's length, watching gleefully as the omega came.

The orgasm apparently didn't do much to satisfy the omega, because almost as soon as he stopped convulsing, Yoosung was grabbing Saeran's shoulder and pulling. Saeran crawled up over him and lowered to his elbows while Yoosung tried to untie Saeran's belt, only to fail and settle with yanking his robes aside just enough to expose his cock. Yoosung took his cock and positioned it, while his other hand grabbed Saeran's ass and pulled, shoving his hips up at the same time.

"Yoos--oh!" Saeran squeaked in surprise as his cock was suddenly plunged into wet heat. He shivered, trying to get adjusted to the feeling, before he began thrusting.

He started with short, uncertain jerks of his hips. Yoosung hooked his arms under Saeran's and gripped his shoulders, gyrating his hips up into the beta. After a moment, Saeran tried to gain control over his movements and slowed to longer, deliberate thrusts.

"Fuck." Saeran dipped his head down and panted, overwhelmed by the sensation. Like before, he was surprised by the wetness. 

Yoosung let his head fall against the silk. "You can't knot, so you're going to have to get me off with your hand," he managed between heavy breaths.

Saeran slowed to a stop and pushed himself to his hands, ignoring the omega's whining in protest. Looking down between them, he moved a hand to Yoosung's labia and twirled his finger in large circles. Yoosung chewed on his lip and glared until Saeran was comfortable enough to lower to one elbow and continue the movements of his hand and hips. The position was difficult to maneuver, and Saeran found that the best he could do was circle three fingers between Yoosung's legs in a broken rhythm.

Heat rose in his abdomen, and he knew he was going to cum soon. Yoosung's chest rose and fell hard with each gasp for breath, and the moonlight illuminated the sheen of sweat on his collarbones. Without thinking, Saeran lowered his head and bit the hollow above Yoosung's collarbone. He bit harder than he would have in his right mind, but the loud moan he heard from the omega sent a rush through him. His orgasm came upon him suddenly, and he bit harder, strangled moans escaping him as his mind and body reached its high.

After he slowed to a stop and his body relaxed, he pulled out and shoved himself back so he could take Yoosung's clit into his mouth. He sucked hard, briefly worrying that he would be unable to make the omega cum without a knot. Yoosung let out a frustrated groan and fisted Saeran's hair in his hands. _This isn't working,_ Saeran thought.

He pulled away just enough to position his arm under him so he could stick three fingers into Yoosung's vagina, palm facing upwards. He curled his fingers and searched for the rough patch he had found earlier. Yoosung's satisfied sigh encouraged him, and he rubbed his fingers back and forth while he dragged his lips in a zig-zag pattern over Yoosung's labia. When the omega's thighs began shaking, he stuck out his tongue and tickled Yoosung's clit before sucking on it and returning to his zig-zag pattern. 

"Harder, harder!" Yoosung crunched up with a gasp as his orgasm hit him. Saeran rubbed harder and faster against Yoosung's g-spot while he sucked on his clit, adrenaline tickling his body as he realized he was making his brother's omega cum.

Once Yoosung's spasms calmed, Saeran continued sucking for a few seconds before pulling away and rising to his hands to look down at his handiwork. 

Yoosung's breathing had slowed, but his chest still heaved. His eyes were closed, and a soft smile turned his lips. Saeran lay down next to him and threw an arm over his stomach, noticing how Yoosung's heartbeat made his breast twitch. 

_He's beautiful._

The thought itself didn't seem like much; Saeran had always recognized Yoosung's beauty and charm. Still, his body ran cold as he realized something deep inside that his mind couldn't quite wrap around. 

His eyes traveled down the omega's body again, but this time felt heavier. Saeran took in the supple curves of his frame, the hint of hip bones under his skin, the stretch marks decorating his thighs and hips, the messy patch of pubic hair sticking up in places from all of the slick, the gentle rise and fall of his stomach... and he realized that this beautiful person was not his. His gaze returned to Yoosung's face, which was turned slightly toward him, eyes closed. He took his hand from Yoosung's side and placed it gently on the omega's jaw. 

Yoosung opened his eyes and blinked slowly, then smiled softly. Warmth engulfed Saeran from head to toe, as if he had stepped out of the tent into the sun's rays. His chest swelled, and he found himself smiling back, caressing Yoosung's face with care. Suddenly, he didn't feel so sad.

"You're so gentle," Yoosung whispered. "It's nice."

"I thought you liked it when Saeyoung is rough," Saeran whispered back.

Yoosung's smile widened a little. "I do." He rolled onto his side and snuggled up to Saeran, pressing their foreheads together. "But I like this too."

Saeran closed his eyes, savoring the softness of Yoosung's skin that rivaled the silk beneath them.

They stayed like that for a while, until Yoosung started to squirm. Saeran pulled away with a smile, watching Yoosung's increasingly desperate expression. "I guess I can't knock you out like an alpha can, huh?"

Yoosung's pathetic face turned into a grin. "You can, but it might take ten or fifteen orgasms first."

Saeran's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Yoosung, but we don't have that much time left before--"

"Then you better hurry up," Yoosung interrupted, already turning over onto his stomach and raising his back half to his knees. His tail curled over his back invitingly and he swayed his hips, turning his head to face Saeran with an expectant look.

Saeran pushed himself into a sitting position, his eyes wide and taking in the sight before him hungrily. He glanced at the tent's entrance for half a second before returning to the omega, who was all but dripping slick out of his vagina. He felt himself get hard again.

"Saeran," Yoosung whined.

Saeran didn't need anymore convincing. He untied the sash around his robes and climbed over Yoosung, holding himself up with one hand while he used the other to guide himself into the omega. Once he was inside, he put his hand back down on the silk and bucked his hips in a quick rhythm.

Yoosung let out a low, satisfied moan. "Oh, yes..."

Saeran bit back a grunt, gripping the silk tightly while he rammed into Yoosung.

"S-Saeran," Yoosung said, "Hurt me."

Saeran faltered. "What?" 

A barely contained, frustrated groan left the omega. "Hurt me," he begged.

Saeran swallowed, then lowered himself until his chest was pressed against Yoosung's back. With his hands free, he grabbed the omega's thighs and started thrusting again. He squeezed hard on Yoosung's thighs, and he almost cringed at causing so much pain.

"Saeran, if you don't hurt me right now I'm--" A long moan interrupted Yoosung's complaint as Saeran dug his nails into his skin. 

Hoping to give Yoosung an orgasm before he reached his own soon, Saeran let go of one of Yoosung's thighs and shoved his hand between his legs to rub over his clit. He squeezed hard with his other hand, digging in his nails and scratching up Yoosung's thigh.

"What the fuck."

Saeran's head snapped up before he could think, but he didn't stop moving. Saeyoung stood just inside the tent, his expression unreadable in the low light.

Saeran said the first thing that came to his mind. "Hey, how's it going?"

Even in the dim light, Saeran could see Saeyoung's jaw drop. "Can you at least stop while you're looking me in the eye and talking to me?"

Saeran bit his lip and thrust harder.

"Don't stop," Yoosung gasped. "Please don't stop, Saeyoung don't make him stop."

Saeran put his head down and tried to forget the situation, focusing on how close he was to his orgasm. He rubbed hard, fast circles between Yoosung's labia and sped up his now full-length thrusts.

Yoosung apparently didn't care how loud he was now that Saeyoung had found them, because now he let out a string of loud moans and cries of pleasure, only faltering with Saeran's forceful thrusts. 

Knowing fully well the effect it would have on both the omega and the alpha in the tent, Saeran found the scent gland on Yoosung's neck and bit down, _hard._

Suddenly, Yoosung screamed and his whole body tensed as he came hard. The new tightness around Saeran's cock finally pushed him over the edge, and he moaned into Yoosung's marked-up neck as waves of pleasure took over. He gave a few more hard thrusts before he was spent, and then he rested his elbows on the silk as he recovered.

Yoosung slowly let himself collapse, and Saeran winced as his cock was pulled free. He sat up and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he realized the situation he was in. When he finally looked over at his brother, Saeyoung had one hand on his hip and the other on his brow.

Sighing, Saeran tied his robes together and looked down at the satisfied omega before him. Only pausing for a second to debate his next move, he bent down and placed a soft, gentle kiss to Yoosung's cheek before standing up. 

Unsure, he stared at his brother, who hadn't moved from his position at the door. "Saeyoung--"  


"It's fine." Saeyoung dropped his hands and shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Saeran approached the entrance to the tent cautiously, judging his brother's stance. Saeyoung's canine ears were pointed forward, but he was facing away, a sign of avoiding conflict. His voice didn't sound angry, but rather confused. As Saeran approached, however, the alpha pheromones hit him hard, almost making him choke. He debated trying to talk to Saeyoung, but decided that the conversation shouldn't happen with an omega in heat in the room. He grabbed his shoes and darted out of the tent, the cold sand under his feet a stark contrast to the warm silk.

Now that he was breathing the crisp night air, Saeran's mind cleared. They would get through this, he knew. He and Saeyoung were close. He didn't expect any sort of reconciliation until after Yoosung's heat was over, though. Saeyoung probably wasn't going to be leaving that tent for a while.

After all, Saeran _had_ just mated with Saeyoung's omega in heat.


End file.
